I Just Know I Know Nothing
by Jack Emmerich
Summary: Narumi leaves Alice because of a misunderstanding. Things happen.
1. Goodbye

**Hey there pals, this is my reviewed and re-uploaded version of my previous "skeleton" story of the same name, come and chck it out, hope y'all like it.**

**Oh and this is my return to fanfics. (n_n)**

**Remember ****_things written in italic are thoughts_**

***EDIT* I came back thanks to a friend wanting to read a story which I won't change because I'm a lazy fuck, but I seriously love this story and think it deserves a better structure and description so here I go, hope you like it.**

'_I just know I know nothing'_

* * *

><p>Alice was doing what she always did, looking for new cases to solve. She turned around and saw Narumi who was standing in front of her searching for something in the fridge<p>

"_I know nothing. All this time beside him but know nothing" _Alice looked down, disappointed of herself

"Alice, here's your Dr. Pepper" Narumi had turn around and was now handing her a Dr. Pepper. Alice looked him in the eye seriously while he smirked.

"You can grab one too if you want" Alice said as she grabbed the soda and looked away because she started to blush

Narumi shook his head "Thanks but no thanks" he said as he sat beside her.

"Why?" She turned to see him but was surprised to find him so close to her. She moved back a little and Narumi stood up, thinking he was bothering her.

"Because I just don't want some now" Narumi was surprised that she asked that, normally she wouldn't care about what he thought, or at least that's what he thought.

"No, why do you help me?" Narumi looked confused, he didn't understand what Alice tried to say "Why are you still my assistant when you could go and never come back?" Alice looked at him, glancing at his eyes

He didn't expect such a question. He hadn't think about it. He just came back each day after school. "I don't know" _maybe I fell in love _he thought, but rapidly dismissed this idea_ "_I just want to help people" He lied

Aliced looked a little disappointed by this answer "But you're not..." she was interrupted by Narumi who believed she was just messing with him.

"I'm not capable of doing that, I know" He said in a sarcastic tone as he sat again besides her.

"So why are you still here?" She insisted. This was weird, Narumi was starting to feel concerned about Alice. She usually didn't express emotion, and now she inquired the reasons for his help. Had she, perhaps, discovered the feelings he just realized he had towards her?

"I... I just don't know" he said without looking at her. He played with his fingers and looked down, embarrassed. A moment of silence followed and Alice moved towards Narumi in the bed.

"Sorry..." She said trying not to see him.

"Why are you apologizing?" Narumi was really confused, Alice wasn't acting normal at all.

"Sorry. Because I need you like an assistant you can't continue your normal life" She said as she stared at his eyes. She seemed as if she was about to cry, but her eyes looked so beautiful.

Narumi felt paralyzed _It's not because that Alice but... _No words came from his mouth. He couldn't move. He couldn't talk. He just sat there looking at her eyes. Searching for something to say.

Alice broke the eye contact. She turned around "You... you're fired" Alice closed her eyes, looked down, and lowered her voice

This surprised Narumi even more than before. _But..._ Still no words came from his mouth

"You can continue with your life from now on" She tried to hide the tears that now poured from her eyes

_But this is my life now, you're all to me Alice, can't you see? _He couldn't even move, he was paralyzed as if someone had froze him there. Then like a robot, he stood up and turned around

"Goodbye Al... Yuuko" he said turning his head but without looking at Alice.

Alice blushed a little. "Farewell Narumi" She pretended not to be crying

He stopped by the door and without turning to see Alice he spoke. "Yuuko... before I go I have something to tell you…"

She was still trying to hide her tears so she didn't se him turn around to face her crying too "What is it?" She asked, praying she could have the strength to stay in the bed, to not run into his arms

"Yuuko I... I love you" He then ran through the door, then the stairs, without saying goodbye he went to his house to restart his life.

Alice turned around as she heard the words but it was too late. There was nobody there "Narumi… I love you too" She started crying again, but now like she had never cried before, she lost the person she cared for the most, and it was her fault

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided to separate this story into three or four chapters as originally intended. Look forward for the edit and separation of the last two or three chapters (which you can find unedited and together in chapter two.<strong>

**Leave your reviews, and tell me if you are a new reader or an old reader who was waiting for me.**

**I grew up. I'm now seventeen and I live in Los Angeles now. I don't watch anime as much as I did before (hell i barely watch anime), but I recently watched Toradora again and omfg it's beautiful.**

**Welp, thank you for reading. I love you all. Oh and Claire, if you end up reading this after reading the other one (because idk, maybe you liked my style) this was a really bad story which then became a mediocre story and now is becoming an average story c: hope you like it.**


	2. Rooftops

**Ah, yes! a new chapter stands corrected, such beauty. I love writing this. I had to re-watch the anime to feel good about writing this. BEST DECISION EVER! maaaaaaaan I love this shit.**

**I also love you. Come here lemme kiss you *3***

* * *

><p>It was a hot summer afternoon. It wouldn't take long until the sun would start to hide behind the horizon. Narumi was sitting on the roof of the school as he often did, lost in his thoughts.<p>

"Narumi-kun!" he heard from under him. He looked down and saw no one. He climbed down to the lower level of the roof. As he turned around he met with Ayaka's eyes staring right at his. Her face was a few centimeters from his. He stepped back and hit the back of his head against the wall.

"Oh, Ayaka-chan" He said as she stepped back and he recovered from the pain. "Hello, I thought you were working" he said already recovered

"I am leaving. I wanted to tell you to not forget to water the plants" She said as she smiled and continued to step back. She turned around and muttered to herself "also don't forget yourself..."

"I won't" Narumi responded, unknowing the last words she said. She turned to face him and smiled again.

"Okay, I'll trust you" she said before kissing him on the cheek "Keep your word" she said as she walked towards the door, hesitantly Narumi wasn't feeling alright.

_Ten months have passed since the last time I saw Alice_ Narumi thought as he watered the plants _No matter what I do, I still remember her_ he climbed again to his spot "why?" He didn't notice he asked it aloud

"You really want an explanation?" He heard someone said. He couldn't recognize the voice. The sun had begun to set. The only logical person asking that would be Ayaka. "Well maybe..." He said to no one in particular. He looked down to the lower level. No one was there. No one said anything. "Maybe... maybe is just my imagination" He stood up. He looked as the sun set in the horizon. His stomach growled and he realized he hadn't eaten since lunch. _I should go get something to eat _he thought but his feet were already moving towards that weird amalgam of ice cream and ramen shop he had been visiting since he met Ayaka.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, this is a short chapter. Fuck me for writing so poorly but welp. This is an old story I apologize for being a bad english writer when I was young ;-; pls don't kill me. <strong>

**Oh oh! if you like my stories talk to me c: I love making friends... well I would love to make some of those bc I am a lonely guy ;-;**

**I love ya3 see ya next chapter.**

**Review if you want me to correct anything and such. :B**


	3. What

**Welp, read my bad writing and wait for the new, corrected and improved, chapter c:**

* * *

><p>"He's sad?"<p>

"Yes he... he's not himself anymore" Ayaka was worried about Narumi

"But he always comes to eat here" Alice tried to remain calm

"Still, I think he's been like this since ten months ago"

"So what are you going to ask?" Alice said in a indifferent voice

"Can you do something to bring him back to normal?"

"I-I'll try, _maybe it's my fault, _could you ask him to come up here when he comes to the restaurant?"

"Yeah sure" Ayaka said relieved that Alice would help her

* * *

><p>"Hey Ayaka, could you give me a tofu ramen?" Narumi said as he sat down<p>

"Yes, it's working, oh by the way, Alice wants to talk to you"

"Alice?" He looked confused, but stood up and went to her bedroom, he knocked the door

"It's open" He entered

"Alice, is me, Narumi, you called me, right?"

"Come closer" He walked toward Alice's bed

"Do you remember what you told me the last time we met?"

He did

"Well I wanted to tell you that I do"

"You do what?"

"I do love you too"

He didn't expect that she, Alice, someday would have feelings for him, her stupid ex-assistant. She pulled him onto her bed and he saw that she was wearing the same pajamas than the last time they saw. He looked up to her face, she was grabbing him by the arms, and he got closer to her, he could feel her heat

"I'll be back on the team" Narumi said as he smiled

She hugged him

"I'm glad to hear that"

He looked at her. She was beautiful, he now remembered why he fell in love with her, her mood isn't the best always, and she insulted him several times but at the end of the day she was always with him.

Narumi took Alice by the chin and makes her face him. Their lips connected, it was the best "work" Alice have ever received, and was glad Ayaka was worried about Narumi.

_"Narumi I love you, that means I'm human, and until now I haven't seen the most obvious thing that a detective should see, I just know that I know nothing by now" _The thoughts of Alice stayed there, at thoughts, and the day ended, and the night came, but the two lovers loved each other 'till sunrise, and 'till sunset, every day, for the rest of their lives

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews *¬* I want reviews *w* It'll be beautiful (I wish) If ya have time go check my other fics ;D<strong>

***EDIT* I was such an embarrassment. WTF is what i wrote here? xD damn. Well, I still want reviews and I still want you to read my other fanfics... so yeah...  
><strong>

**hehe nwn**


End file.
